


Sunflowers and Primroses

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Introspection, M/M, Magical Realism, Melancholy, Retirement, Retirementlock, Slice of Life, Sussex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sai, se ci fossimo conosciuti da ragazzini... Avrei potuto venire a trovarti, qui, in estate" mormora John, lo sguardo perso verso la collinetta erbosa, "mi sarebbe piaciuto, sai?"<br/>"Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me" ammette Sherlock, con una tristezza a lui sconosciuta.<br/>Mini-seguito della mia retirement!lock Il grigio sui nostri capelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Primroses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il grigio sui nostri capelli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948981) by [rosieposie77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77). 



  
**01 Sunflower, devotion**

John è seduto in veranda, il vecchio portatile aperto sulle ginocchia e il browser web che mostra il suo blog.

Se lo sta rileggendo tutto, ogni singolo rigo, ogni singolo vocabolo che penetra nei suoi occhi, scende giù per la gola e raggiunge infine il suo cuore, donandogli calore meglio di un punch in inverno o di una calda sciarpa di lana.

Una calda sciarpa blu.

La "sua" sciarpa blu.

E poi lo sguardo si perde via, verso il modesto giardino che dà sulla scogliera. Si posa su un girasole, snello, che si staglia in alto nel cielo per osservare il sole, la sua fonte di vita, la sua unica ragion d'essere.

Quello splendido fiore dai petali color del grano è così devoto al suo sole, al suo "dio", pensa John, mentre torna a guardare le pagine del suo blog.

Sorride, il buon vecchio dottore: lui l'ha espressa lì, in quelle pagine virtuali, tutta la sua devozione per il suo "dio".

**02 Petunia, anger/resentment**

Sherlock odia i fiori.

Inutili.

Troppo colorati.

Troppo profumati.

Troppo "da donnicciole".

Gialli, rossi, verdi e blu.

Da interno o da esterno.

Tutti uguali, tutti troppo noiosi.

C'é n'é uno che odia più di tutti: la petunia.

Perché è il fiore che piaceva a quella donna. Quella che gli ha portato via una parte del "suo" John.

E così la prima cosa che Sherlock fa quando giunge nella casa nel Sussex è tagliare tutte le petunie che ornano il vialetto di ingresso. Tagliarle e buttarle in un sacco nero.

John non gli domanda perché lo stia facendo.

Sherlock non glielo spiega.

**03 Lily, virginity**

"Non ero mai stato prima d'ora in questo posto..."

L'alta marea sta facendo loro compagnia: è venuta per impossessarsi della spiaggia ricca di sassi e ciottoli. E domattina, quando si ritirerà, le regalerà una tavolozza intera di conchiglie.

"Qui nel Sussex, intendo" continua John.

Stanno passeggiando sulla spiaggia, i calzoni arrotolati sino a sopra le caviglie e un maglioncino di lana leggera che copre le spalle di entrambi. "È così tutto incontaminato, qui. Quasi vergine..."

Un ghigno. "Sei il solito sentimentale" borbotta Sherlock, mentre si china per raccogliere qualcosa: uno stecco. Forse domani potrebbe mettersi a cercare un insetto stecco, in giardino, se la salute glielo permetterà.

"Ci venivi spesso, qui, quand'eri piccolo?"

"Purtroppo" l'ex detective risponde storcendo il naso e riprende a camminare.

L'anziano dottore sorride: non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso dalla persona che conosce meglio di tutte.

"Sai, se ci fossimo conosciuti da ragazzini... Avrei potuto venire a trovarti, qui, in estate" mormora John, lo sguardo perso verso la collinetta erbosa, "mi sarebbe piaciuto, sai?"

"Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me" ammette Sherlock, con una tristezza a lui sconosciuta.

**04 Primrose, I cannot live without you**

John ha un'aria strana, da qualche giorno. È distratto, parla poco, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Sherlock lo osserva continuamente, cercando di dedurre che cosa lo turbi.

Ma non ci riesce.

E Sherlock odia con tutto se stesso quando non riesce a capire le cose, le persone.

Quando non riesce a capire John.

È una sera di aprile che il detective in pensione rompe ogni indugio e gli pone la domanda.

Sono a letto.

Nel loro letto.

Nudi.

A Sherlock piace il corpo di John. Lo ama. Anche ora che è segnato dalle rughe e dal tempo. Forse addirittura più di prima, poiché molte di quelle rughe e di quelle cicatrici parlano di loro due.

"Non riesco a capire" dice. È più un borbottio, un borbottio infastidito.

"Che cosa non capisci?"

La voce di John è calda, lo è sempre. E a Sherlock piace, gli ricorda la sua vecchia sciarpa blu.

"Non capisco te" risponde, aggrottando la fronte e adottando quell'espressione da genio incompreso – o bambino capriccioso che dir si voglia – che l'anziano dottore adora inspiegabilmente alla follia. E allora sorride, prima di allungare una mano e sfiorare appena le labbra sempre morbide e invitanti dell'uomo che ha cambiato totalmente la sua vita.

"Quella lapide..." dice John. E non ha esattamente bisogno di specificare quale lapide, quale tomba, poiché sa che Sherlock "sa".

"Voglio giacere accanto a te, quando accadrà. Là sotto..."

La sua voce è appena più di un bisbiglio, mentre accarezza piano il profilo di quelle labbra, soffermandosi sull'arco di cupido, proprio dove sono posati i suoi occhi.

E l'ex detective è lieto che la mano del dottore si trovi lì, sulle sue labbra, altrimenti si renderebbe conto delle pulsazioni accelerate che sta pompando il suo cuore, in questo momento.

"Così potremo continuare a parlarci, per sempre."

"Che assurdità, John, i morti non parlano" protesta Sherlock, in tutta la sua supponenza.

"Sempre il solito rompiscatole?"

Un sorriso.

"Sempre il solito sentimentale?"

Un secondo sorriso.

"E poi i morti parlano. A te hanno parlato per una vita intera, dopotutto."

Touchè.

Sherlock rotea gli occhi al cielo. "E va bene. Se è questo che vuoi..."

"Sì, voglio questo... E poi, le primule. Delle belle piantine di primule gialle!" Gli occhi di John si accendono, paiono brillar quasi di luce propria. "Finte, magari. In plastica, così sopravviveranno al meglio agli inverni."

Uno sbuffo.

"I fiori no, John, per l'amor diddio!"

"Ma sono le primule, Sherlock! I fiori parlano, parlano tutti quanti. E le primule..." la mano del dottore si alza per andare a tuffarsi in quei capelli argentei che un tempo erano stati più scuri della notte; "...loro raccontano la storia più bella di tutte."

Un battito sorpreso di ciglia e Sherlock domanda: "E quale sarebbe?"

"Che non posso vivere senza di te..."


End file.
